Never Look In Kai's Closet
by Ray-Kai-Lover
Summary: One shot fic: Tyson, Max, and Kenny are home alone while Kai and Ray are on a date. So Tyson, Max, and kenny decide to look in Kai's closet. Warning BIG LEMON! KaixRay, TysonxMax


**Never Look In Kai's Closet!**

Erica- I never thought I put this one shot fic up!

Pico- I don't know why you wouldn't? I like it!

Kai- I like it too!

Erica- Of course you two would because there's a big **lemon!**

Kai- Me ... Ray... lemon...drools

Erica- Oh brother! shakes her head Ray, do the disclaimer!

Ray- Erica does not own Beyblade, but she wish she owns me and Kai!

Pico- On with the story!

Erica- Hey! That's my line!

_/video/_

/normal/

It was a nice Friday afternoon. Kai and Ray went out together leaving Tyson, Max, and Kenny at home. Max and Tyson were watching a movie while Kenny was working on their beyblades. Then Tyson got an idea.

"Hey guys! Why don't we raided Kai's closet?" Tyson smirked.

"Do you have a death wish, Tyson?" Kenny asked knowing if Kai caught them in his closet he would kill them.

"Com' on, Chief! Kai's not here! He's with his boyfriend!" Tyson said.

"Let's do it, Chief! It'll be fun!" said Max.

"Ok!" Kenny gave in. Right away they went into Kai's room. Then their opened Kai's closet door. The closet was organized. They decided to start from the bottom and work their way up. On the bottom were two big boxes. Tyson and Max pulled one box out and started opening it.

"Holy shit! Kai has got lots of book in this box!" Tyson said as he looked in the box. "All these books are about how to have great sex!" Tyson shouted. Then Tyson found a little box that has a container of pills in it. "What the hell are these?" Tyson asked as Max took the small box from him.

"To increase your sexual appetite so you and your partner can have a longer, healthier, and better sex life," Max read from the box. "Holy fuck! What is Kai doing with this stuff?" Max asked.

"Maxie!" Tyson said who was shocked at the blonde who swore for the first time. Then Kenny opened the other big box and nearly fainted at what he saw in it.

"OH MY GOD!" Kenny yelled as he nearly fainted. Tyson and Max went to the box and looked in it.

"Holy shit! Kai has a box full of sex toys! Wipes, dildos, handcuffs, and rope!" Tyson yelled. Max and Tyson put the big boxes back in the closet went to the next shelf. The next shelf had two big tool boxes and a folder. Tyson grabbed the tool boxes. Then they opened them. Kenny, Max, and Tyson stared with wide eyes at what was in the tool boxes.

"All the beyblade parts you can dream of!" Kenny cheered.

"Kai was holding out on us with the parts!" Tyson growled. Then Tyson noticed that Kenny was clinging onto both tool boxes.

"My tool boxes now! Bye!" Kenny said as he took the tool boxes with him to his room. Then Max grabbed the folder and opened it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Max screamed as he dropped the folder and photos fell out of it. Tyson picked up the photos and looked at them.

"Holy HELL! These are porno pictures of Ray! Ray was posing naked for Kai!" Tyson said as he looked through the photos. Then there was photos of Ray playing with Kai's sex toys. Tyson wouldn't take his eyes off the photos. "Never knew Ray had such a big ass!... I'll be right back, I need to go to the washroom!" said Tyson as he ran to the washroom. Max was looking at other photos of Ray wearing women's lingerie. Then all of a sudden Max heard Tyson in the washroom.

"HOLY FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Tyson screamed. Then Max put the photos back in the folder.

"Are you ok, Tyson?" Max asked.

"Yap! I'm ok!" Tyson squeaked. Then Tyson came back to Kai's room. Him and Max went to the next shelf that had one big box. They took the box out and opened it. The box was full of video tapes.

"Lets pop one into the VCR and check it out!" Max said.

"Ok," Tyson replied. They took one of the tapes and went to the living room. Then they put the video in the VCR.

_Video_

_Ray is lying naked on Kai's bed and Kai is holding the camera. Ray was doing a lot_ _of pose_s. _Ray had his hair down._

"_I have an idea!" Ray said as he was doing a naughty kitty pose._

" _And what is your idea?" Kai asked._

"_Just keep the camera on me!" Ray purred. Ray laid on his back and let his hands explore his body. Then he put two fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them. Then he took his other hand and started stroking his manhood as he was thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth._

"_Need help?" Kai asked._

"_Shut up. Ummmmmm! Ummmmmm!" Ray moaned as his fingers came out of his mouth. Then Ray stopped. Then Ray laid on his side. He took the two fingers he was sucking on and slowly thrust them into his entrance. Ray gasped when he felt his fingers go inside him. Ray spread his legs open so the camera can see what he was doing. Then Ray started thrusting faster. Ray was moaning louder._

"_K-kai! Give me one of your toys! P-please! Ohhhhhh!" Ray moaned. Kai hands Ray a hard red dildo. Ray takes the dildo from Kai as he removed his fingers from his entrance. Then Ray put the thing in his mouth and sucked on it for awhile. Then he took the dildo out of his mouth and thrust it into his entrance. Kai was getting turned on watching Ray thrusting the dildo in and out of him. Kai puts the camera on the table so that it's still watching Ray. Kai comes in the picture wearing only dark blue jeans. Kai walks up to the bed and lays down behind Ray. Kai grabs the dildo and thrust it harder making Ray moan louder._

"_OHHHHH KAI! OHHHHH!" Ray screamed. Then Kai stopped and took the dildo out of Ray. "Why have you stop?" Ray asked._

"_Shhh!" Kai replied as he took off his pant and underwear. Then Ray turned around and put Kai's manhood into his mouth. Ray sucked on Kai's cock for awhile til it was good and ready. Then Ray stopped sucking. Ray got on his hands and knee with his ass toward Kai. Kai took his hard cock and thrust it into Ray's ass. Ray grasp. Kai started thrusting slowly for awhile._

"_Ohhhhhh! Kai! Faster! Ohhhhhhh!" Ray moaned. Then Kai thrust faster and harder. Ray was now screaming. "Ohhhh! I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh god, I'm coming!" Ray screamed._

"_I'm coming too, Kitten! Ohhh!" Kai groaned. Kai thrust harder and faster. Then Ray arched his back and came all over the bed cover. Then a few more thrust and Kai came inside Ray. Kai pulled himself out of Ray. Ray lay on his back with Kai on top of him._

"_That was great!" Ray purred as he kissed Kai. Then Kai got up and shut off the camera._

_End of Video_

Tyson and Max looked at the blank screen with wide eyes.

"Never knew Ray was a screamer!" Tyson said.

"Never knew Ray was a sucker!" Max replied. "Lets put the tape back and act like we never been in Kai's closet!"

"Ok!" Tyson agreed. They took the tape out of the VCR and went to Kai's room. They put the tape back in the box and put the box back in the closet. Then they went back into the living room and continue to watch their movie.

Two hours late Kai and Ray have return from their date.

"Hey guys!" Ray smiled as he enter the living room with Kai. Tyson and Max look up from the couch.

"Hey Ray! Hey Kai!" Tyson and Max greeted. "How was your date?" Max asked.

"We had a good time!" Ray replied. Kai left the living room and went into his room.

Tyson and Max watched Kai go in his room.

"HEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY TOOL BOXES!" Kai yelled.

"Kenny took them! We saw him!" Tyson and Max said at the same time. Kai came out of his room mad as hell and went to Kenny's room.

Erica- Yes! Finished!

Kai- Yes! I got to screw Ray!

Pico- I like it!

Erica- Please read and review!

Ray- Enjoy!


End file.
